


Kwoon Gone Good

by Wulfton



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfton/pseuds/Wulfton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the apocalypse officially cancelled our (or, at least, my) favourite pair of Jaegar pilots are sparring in the Kwoon, when a certain Australian catches Raleigh off-guard. Of course, since this is shameless PWP, one thing leads to another, yada yada yada, and they have steamy shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwoon Gone Good

**Author's Note:**

> While this IS just smut, smut and yes, smut, I do want to make it clear that I could (possibly) write more on this fandom. So, take this with a pinch of salt, as I'm just ... "treading the waters", so to say, with these guys. And, anyway, who doesn't love some good ol' shower sex now and then.

Raleigh swept a rag across his brow while he leaned on a staff with the other, taking a moment to gather himself and look over at the ginger Australian across from him, who was likewise winded.

He flashed a grin once he recovered his breathing, and said sarcastically, "Out of practise, Hansen?"

He got an eye-roll in response, and Chuck replied, "In your dreams, Rah-leigh." Swinging his own staff around, he walked back to the mat in the centre of the Kwoon combat room and planted himself, weapon raised as he looked expectantly at the blonde and asked teasingly, "Ready to get trashed, old man?"

Raleigh responded with a raised eyebrow, and snarked back, "You're the one dreaming, arrogant kid." He finished the insult with a cheeky wink, and readied himself opposite the Australian, mirroring his position.

"Alright," stated Raleigh, right hand releasing and re-gripping his staff, "Start in 3...2...-"

He swung out suddenly, hoping to catch Chuck by surprise, but was thwarted by a counter from him, the impact jarring his arm.

"Nice try, Becket," the redhead grinned, "But next time, don't let your hand give you away." And with that, he brought the other end of his staff down on Raleigh's and spun with the momentum around to strike the American's right shoulder.

Raleigh easily spun clockwise, avoiding the weapon, and bringing his own up to press firmly into the underside of Chuck's jawline in one fluid movement.

"Too rash, kid," Raleigh teasingly chastised, "Try to think more carefull-"

He was then caught off-guard by a sudden pair of chapped lips pressed against his. Chuck, taking advantage of Raleigh's distraction, had turned his head to the right and closed the few inches between them easily and quickly.

The American grunted in surprise, and he felt Chuck's lips smile against his own, before they pulled away and murmured, "Too slow, Becket."

Raleigh closed his eyes briefly, exhaling shakily, "Fuck. You. Hansen." He then smiled good-naturedly and massaged Chuck's lips with his own, catching the Australian's bottom lip as he pulled away. "Up for a hot shower?"

He didn't wait for an answer before gripping the redhead's left hand with his right, pulling him firmly towards the hallway.

"Depends what you're offerin', mate," Chuck eventually replied, turning his head to waggle his eyebrows suggestively when he caught up with the older man.

Without missing a step, Raleigh reached down and fondled the Australian's crotch through his baggy sweatpants with his free hand. Chuck stiffened in surprise, and inadvertently let out an moan in the back of his throat. Quickly collecting himself, he just about resisted grinding into the American's hand, in time to meet the shit-eating grin of the aforementioned blond.

"Screw, you. Rah-leigh," he drawled, emphasising the name just the way he knew drove the American mad.

The older man just shrugged and tugged more urgently as they neared the showers, responding, "Just a bit of revenge between friends, eh Hansen? And as for screwing me, well, we'll see." He over exaggerated another cheeky wink, which combined with the lust in eyes, painted quite the picture.

Chuck quickened his pace to catch up with the American. "I'd say we're more than friends, mate," he said, squeezing their entwined hands as he did, continuing on to say, "Yeah?"

Raleigh nodded enthusiastically, opening the door to the (thankfully) empty communal showers and released the Australian's hand as he turned towards him. He grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled saying nervously, "If you want, that is..."

Chuck just scoffed at the Ranger's trademark nerves, denying unto his dying day that he found the sight ... cute. He quickly grabbed the blonde's exposed sides and pulled him closer for another kiss. Retreating an inch or so, after another minute or two of kissing, he looked into the (slightly) taller man's eyes and said fervently, "I want, Raleigh."

Apparently granted the permission he'd been unknowingly looking for, the American wasted no time in crashing their mouths together and letting passion overtake reason.

Before long, the two were stripped and still exchanging passionate kisses as they stumbled their way to one of the many empty cubicles and literally threw themselves in. Raleigh locked the stall door behind them, while Chuck started the shower post-haste and moaned in relief at the feeling of hot water on his tired muscles.

The sound had barely left his throat when it was swallowed by a certain blonde's eager mouth, the feeling of another warm tongue exploring his mouth. He reciprocated in kind, pushing his tongue past Raleigh's and around his teeth, eliciting a pleasure-filled moan from the American.

Eventually though, oxygen became sparse, and they separated, panting heavily with their foreheads pressed together. Chuck recovered first, and drawn by the rivulets of water running down the American's neck, pressed his lips, then teeth against the pale skin. He reached down at the same time with his hands, running them up and down Raleigh's abs and navel teasingly, then to his sides and hip, before running them slowly up the inside of the older man's thighs to his crotch.

He cupped the American's balls in his left hand, running his thumb over them and tugging gently, while his right ran slowly up and down Raleigh's cock, interrupting the rhythm occasionally with a stroke across the sensitive slit and a squeeze just under the head.

Raleigh felt his mind liquifying as a result of the ministrations, the heat in his stomach growing and tightening as pleasure seeped through him. He couldn't help shuddering uncontrollably when the Australian rolled back his foreskin and stroked the sensitive glans underneath.

Needing something to occupy his hands, the blonde moved his hands from the Australian's chest, tweaking a nipple along the way to hold the redhead's ass and massage the cheeks. He ran his fingers over the younger man's hole, delighting in the whole-body shiver it brought about.

After a few moments, Chuck growled impatiently, apparently frustrated with the lack of penetration, and pulled his mouth away from a darkening bruise on the American's neck to grit out, "Dammit, put 'em in, would ya?! 'S not my first time, if that's what stopping you," before shifting his focus to one of Raleigh's nipples, hardening it between his lips and teeth.

The attention to his nipples only lessened the blonde's self-control, and he wasted no time in pressing his index finger into and past the ring of muscle, crooking it and adjusting it until he was sure another finger wouldn't be too painful.

Soon enough, he had three fingers stretching the Australian, the result being constant groans into his chest where Chuck had started mouthing his other nipple. Brushing against something, Raleigh noted the unconscious arch it resulted in, and rubbed against it again and again between thrusts.

He repeated the actions, stopping only when he heard Chuck's breath catching in his throat as he struggled to keep himself from coming. Using his free hand, Raleigh tilted Chuck's head upwards, kissing him before leaning back and pressing his forehead against the Australian's.

"Ready?" he asked, expecting a snarky comeback from the man.

The jerky nod, and gasped out, "Y-yeah..." was a testament to how wrecked the guy was (and how good you are, the American's ego helpfully provided), too tired for even sarcasm.

Manoeuvring the Australian around, Raleigh lined himself up against the cleft of Chuck's ass, and wasted no time in pushing against, into and through the carefully-prepared hole, giving the Australian enough time to adjust to the sensation before moving on, repeating the action each time the redhead relaxed automatically tensing muscles.

When he was fully sheathed, and barely controlling himself, Raleigh leaned over and caught the shell of Chuck's ear in his mouth and played with it. At the same time, he reached his right hand around to the Australian's groin, playing with the spread of red hair before running a gently-squeezing hand up the pulsating shaft.

Suitably stimulated, Chuck relaxed completely, shamelessly moaning and pushing back into Raleigh in time with the American's thrusts. The blond reacted in kind, but was careful not to let the movements become too rough. After all, the only lube they had was cum and hot water, which, while sufficient for here and now, was something Raleigh mentally not to overlook again.

At the thought of 'again', Raleigh's cock literally jumped, and its timing with a particularly powerful thrust to the Australian's prostate, pushed the redhead over the edge.

Chuck was seeing stars as a result, and came with spasms while his muscles tensed and loosened sporadically. Of course, this included his anus, which resulted in the American's dick being squeezed to a point where he couldn't distinguish between himself and the redhead. With a quiet, but guttural yell, Raleigh orgasmed as well, the pressure from the muscles sending him spiralling.

* * *

A few minutes later, the pair emerged from the showers and into the changing room, tired and clean, but undoubtedly sated. For a few moments, they ignored the sounds of another shower running, but their attention was grabbed when they caught sparse lines of muttered German in familiar voices.

Chuck raised his eyebrows, asking Raleigh, "You don't think...?"

Raleigh seemed to consider something for a moment, before replying, "Newt and Hermann? Definitely." He finished the statement with a firm nod, not fazed in the slightest.

The Australian looked dumbfounded, and sputtered out, "R-really?! With all the time they spend arguing, mate, I doubt anyone'd think they were this close!"

His blond partner looked at him, something akin to laughter sparking in his eyes. "Different passions for different people, Chuck," he paused before continuing, gauging the redhead's reaction carefully, "Sounds an awful lot like a pair I know."

At Chuck's clueless expression, he rolled his eyes before elaborating, "You know, constantly arguing and fighting, but really close behind the scenes? And at this moment, are in be showers too." As he talked, he looped an arm around the Australian's waist and leaned his chin on his left shoulder, nuzzling the pale skin affectionately. He extended his other arm around and linked it with his other, pressing his chest against the back in front of him.

He couldn't see, but Chuck's expression had morphed from confused, to one of realisation, before settling on content that would've looked strange on the less-mature Chuck from months ago.

"Guess so," he murmured quietly, reaching down to hold the American's hands with his own, a small smile forming on his face.


End file.
